Lauren-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Lauren Relationship is the romantic relationship between Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. They are commonly known as Luck '''and '''Pizes (as Puck refers to them in the episode Rumours). To show your support for this couple, join The Luck Team. Overview Lauren rescues Puck after he spends twenty-four hours locked in a porta-potty. Later, Puck asks her to join the Glee Club since Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, and New Directions needs a twelfth member. She agrees on the condition of spending "seven minutes in heaven" with Puck as well as being given a carton of Cadbury Eggs (which are hard to find as they aren't in season). When she doesn't return his feelings after finding out he's a bad kisser, she claims she originally liked him because she thought he was mixed race. Episodes For Never Been Kissed While Puck and Artie perform [[One Love (People Get Ready)|''One Love (People Get Ready)]], Puck begins to collect and deposit money while Lauren growls at him seductively. Special Education After Lauren rescues Puck after being trapped six hours in a porta-potty, he asks her to join the Glee Club in order to have the required members in the club because Kurt went to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. She agrees on the condition that he gives her a case of Cadbury Creme Eggs and "seven minutes in heaven", but she still joins despite leaving after only three minutes. Before the competition, Lauren, who is not nervous because "show choir is stupid", says that he owes her his life. When celebrating the victory by performing ''Dog Days Are Over, Puck and Lauren are dancing in a very friendly manner with each other. asking Santa for Puck and sweet potato fries]] A Very Glee Christmas When Lauren is sitting on Santa's knee, she asks for Puck's love explaining that he is "a fox." Silly Love Songs Puck admits he's in love with Lauren. He dedicates the song ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' to Lauren to ask her out. She admits that the song was offensive and fights with Santana over Puck. They schedule a date at Breadstix for Valentine's Day after Puck formally asks Lauren out by presenting her a Ring Pop; however, Lauren stands him up causing a heartbroken Puck to make out with a random waitress. Later in the episode, the two are sitting together as friends having dinner at Breadstix. Comeback Puck is still trying to win Lauren over. She goes to him for help with her duet for that week's "anthem" assignment, and he helps her relax during her performance of I Know What Boys Like. Blame It On The Alcohol While Rachel and Blaine perform Don't You Want Me ''at Rachel's house party, Lauren pulls Puck into a hug. He is also wearing her glasses during their hug. Sexy Lauren realizes that in order to become famous you need a sextape, so she decides to make one with Puck. During [[Landslide|''Landslide]], Lauren and Puck smile together, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Lauren calls Puck a "nerd" for join The Celibacy Club, and when he confesses his love and says he likes courting, Lauren tells him she wants to push it and look for a while. Lauren kisses him and says she will join the Celibacy Club before leaving. As she leaves, Puck stares after her. Original Song Puck dedicates an original song to Lauren titled Big Ass Heart ''to make up for his insulting rendition of ''Fat Bottomed Girls ''he dedicated to her in the episode Silly Love Songs. Later, they dance together during ''Loser Like Me. Born This Way Puck decides to help Lauren run for Prom Queen and says tells her, "Baby, I'll help you get that crown, and I'll be your king." Lauren smiles at him when he says this. He's also seen helping Lauren look through Quinn's school file to help her find something bad about her. Rumours While saying the portmanteau names for the couples in Glee club, Puck throws out "Pizes," and the two nod approvingly at the name. Prom Queen Puck is worried about his status as bad-ass after Jacob tells him that Lauren "wears the pants in the relationship." Despite Puck's concerns, he still takes Lauren to Prom, and the two take their prom picture together. The two seem to enjoy the prom without any signs of trouble unlike Finn, Rachel, Jesse, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, and Karofsky. New York When New Directions first arrive in New York, Puck and Lauren are seen together trying to order cocktails, but Mr.Schue catches them before they can convince the bartender. Although Puck has mildly flirted with Rachel throughout season two (even a little bit after he started liking Lauren), he encourages Finn to go after her without a hint of jealousy (implying that he is totally committed to Lauren). Gallery lp1.jpg lp2.jpg lp3.png lp4.png lp5.png lp6.jpg 1216;.png 1218;.png 936;.png A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg 1319;.png 942;.png 948;.png 1213;.png PizesProm.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg LZizes2.jpg lp.png Luck - At Rachel's.gif Category:Relationships